Lyax
"Why, to kill and destroy every being until we are nothing but trashed piles of ash and rubble?" =The Pilot= Francis Guzmann is a 30-year old Historian and philosopher currently residing in the high mountain plains of Cuba. He could be described as a true leftist, nationalistic and carrier of a proud fighter spirit. He is an enthusiast about the history of his Nation, and the development of the Cuban Revolution and its independence from the rest of the global superpowers is one of the reasons why he enrolled in the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces when he was younger, where he was taught diverse combat skills and unconventional warfare. He was not a good soldier by any stretch of imagination. He barely got through his training, seeing as he was more apt in his logical and intellectual side more than his physical one. Due to his intellectual abilities, he was put in trial as a Squad Leader for a Reserve Company, but was quickly demoted after he proved incapable of performing activities with high physical demands. Seeing as he didn't have any special quirks or traits, he was assigned as a Reservist Rifleman after a year conscription period ended, where he was laid off prematurely due to his incapabilities for combat. Francis came back to his home, defeated in spirit and mind. For him, failing the military service of his own proud nation served as one of the most important failures in his life. He attended the University of Havana one year after, where he spent four years studying in the School of Social Sciences, graduating as a Professor in National History. He started giving classes in the same university one year later. One peculiar day, after coming back from work, he was nearly crushed to death by the impact of the suit drop pod landing a dangerous distance from him. After inspection, determination and thoughts about approaching the pod, the object quickly gathered Francis' attention. The opportunity of rising back to combat, to serve his proud nation once again appeased him like nothing or no one ever did in his life. It was then when he brought his creation, Lyax, to birth. Fast forward a couple of years, after being hunted down by his own countrymen for constituting a threat to the nation, as well as surviving several attacks from other exosuits, he finally found a place in the Green Initiative faction, where he now fulfills a role as a CYOA operator. Personality Francis is a proud Cuban power-armourer. He looks up to his Nation more than anything else, even the goals of the GI faction. The betrayal of his own countrymen hurt him in more than one way psychologically, but he managed to convince himself to forget it and interpret the actions of his once-upon-a-time friends and neighbors as the actions of a scared, desperate populace. He is a bit quiet when first approached, but gets closer to someone as time passes. He likes a good meal every once in a while, and takes to the hobby of cooking something for himself and/or his friends to boost up morale. Tactically speaking, Francis is capable of leading a section, but prefers not to since "it brings up bad memories". He seems to be okay with playing second banana. He despises elvens and progenitor nanite wielders. Deep down, he knows that these two constitute the absolute enemy of the human race, and as such he will pursue them at all costs. Appearance Francis is a moderate fit average human. He His physical strength is not one to stand out by any standards. He is usually wearing short-sleeved tops, woodland camo cargo trousers and a black set of boots, along with his signature green boonie hat. His facial features share similarities between the average Latin American, but you can see a little bit of Asian mixed up in there. His hair is mainly curly and reaches down to the base of his neck, spreading out a bit to the side as well. His eyes are a strong dark brown. Relations & Allies He likes Ivan, in reality because he kinda saved his life by shoving a trashed Lyax inside of him and Emergency Evac'ing out of there. He knows Paladin, Basilius, II Nero, Artemis, Redneck Rider, Tribes and Kuz'kina due to his participation in Operation Cracking Egg, but not anywhere near a personal level. ---- =The Suit= Lyax is a light-build Power Armor Suit designed by Francis to fill covert and unconventional roles for armed warfare. The paint work of the suit is basic: grey and green lizard-patterned camouflage, with a Cuban flag and a golden star visible on his right shoulderpad.. It possesses amphibious capabilities for multi-terrain combat, both in land and sea. The suit maintains a bipedal form. Optics wise, the suit is very capable. It increases the vision of the wearer up to 280° and can magnify images to 8.4x of a human's normal sight range. The suit can also identify both infrared and sonar waves, and possesses two sets of high power floodlights for forward illumination. It is also equipped with a ECM/EW scrambler that can flood known radar and radio frequencies. The suit is used by Francis throughout the medium of scanned brainwaves in conjunction with assistance of a non-conscious Agent AI. Lyax is also equipped with three software packages that enhance both his and his companions abilities: "Celerity", "Overload" and "Crossfire". Suit Crunch Class: Light (200) Body Type: Amphibious (180) Features: *Fins (180) *Gills (180) *Natural Weapons (180) Suit A.I: Agent (170) Suit U.I: Brainwave Harness (160) Suit HUD: *Suit Status (160) *Adv. Suit Status (150) *Hawkeye (140) *Floodlights (130) *Thermal Vision (110) *Sonar (90) Communications: *Radio Transmitter (90) *Free-Space Optical Transmitter (70) *Worm Platform (50) Weapons: *Suit Control (45) *Crowd Control (40) *Battle Rifle (30) Defences: Scrambler (20) Drones: Scout (15) Upgrades: *Env. Controls (15) *Env. Controls II (10) *Storage (10) *Camouflage (10) *Collapsible (5) *Collapsible II (0) Operation Cracking Egg (15) Disposal of Battle Rifle (25) Plasma Rifle (5) Light Shield (0) ---- Liberatia "I won't even hear the explosions, I'll be half a country away when the bombs drop." =The Pilot= Lucia is a 30 year old ex-military pilot, born and raised in Victoria, Canada. Born from a middle-class, militaristically renowned family, she made her way to the Royal Canadian Air Force by the time she was 25. She originally wanted to be an action thrill, F/A-18 flying girl pilot, but her dreams were quickly shot down when she realized the probabilities of coming to that were really slim. She instead took a liking to utility helicopters, which were, from her point of view, at least another way to fly the skies. Finally, after being given her Pilot's Wings and assigned to the 450 Tactical Helicopter Squadron, she was assigned to fly in support and CASEVAC duties over Afghanistan. She accumulated a total of 722 flight hours and was condecorated with several lower-tier service awards. Her CH-147F was struck by a Strela-2 MANPAD missile while she was conducting a routine logistical operation to deliver food and ammunition to a NATO joint-op FOB west of Kandahar Air Base. At the moment of the explosion, she quickly realized that she was struck by a loose shard of debris coming from her left. With her helicopter's engine knocked out of commission, the contraption quickly started to stall. She looked to her left to reveal her co-pilot unconscious, and, under the influence of adrenaline, managed to recover the helicopter by placing the helicopter in a controlled auto-rotation state. She managed to save the helicopter and her crew, but passed out immediately after the Chinook had touched down. When she woke up, she was in a hospital room. She and her crew had been evacuated by a CSAR unit dispatched not long after the helicopter was struck. She had to go through months of physical and psychological therapies and, when she thought she was about to hop back into service, was medically and honourably discharged from her duties as a Royal Flight Officer. The Service which she loved, that apparently was her entire life, suddenly turned her back on her. She returned back home to her family Victoria in 2009, depressed and with no future career plan in life. She took a liking to building miniaturized, model aircraft and accumulated quite a collection. Her life was basically the same boring routines and motions every other day for a couple of years. Lucia was introduced to 4chan throughout several visits of /toy/ and /k/. It was, by pure chance, that when Suitfall came a suit pod crashed at the backyard of her parents' house. It was then when she finally came back to the skies. Personality Lucia seems to be a weird person - joining the Armor Corps made her realize that she wasn't the only one with her problem, and that reactivated her from her post-service depression. However, she still seems affected by her past. At times, she can be extremely introverted, with several cases of self-harm having occurred in her pre-suit period. Not having any close friends in the Corps hasn't been much help either, so she mostly spends her time secluded from the rest, working on her models, reading or sometimes just sleeping. She seems to have a slight problem with all of the new technologies available due to the suits, especifically Progenitor Implants, Self-Aware Artificial Intelligences and Augmentation Technology. Appearance Lucy is a boring 5'6'', 132lbs 30 years old woman. Her facial features are mainly caucasian in shape and form, without much difference from the usual North American girl. Her eyes are a strong brown, her skin tone is pale, and several wrinkles can be seen on her cheeks. She has short, brown kempt hair that flows towards her shoulder blades.'' Relations & Allies Being relatively new to the Corps, Lucia doesn't have any defined relations with the rest just yet. =The Suit= Liberatias is everything Lucia could have ever dreamed. Two high-powered jet engines, a 30mm gatling cannon, Hydra-70 rocket pods, AIM-9/AIM-120 missiles, targeting systems... It was even better than what she thought she could ever fly. Liberatias is fast, precise and powerful, the excellent air fighter for even the most dangerous dogfights. The suit is capable of flying over supersonic speeds and has the ability to dance and weave through the air beautifully. The armaments of the suit are very well respected, but they are mainly designed for long-range combat and, as such, will fail to do anything offensive-wise at close-quarters combat. Suit Crunch Light (200) Avian (180) Soldier (170) Nerve Suit (165) Suit Status (165) Adv. Suit Status (160) Hawkeye (160) Night Vision (160) Thermal Vision (150) Radar (140) Radio Transmitter (140) Autocannon (125) Missile Launcher (105) Rocket Pod (85) Crowd Control (80) Plasma Shield (x2) (50) Scrambler (40) Scout Drone (35) Spotter Upgrade (30) Point Barrier (30) Enviromental Controls I (30) Enviromental Controls II (20) Collapsible I (15) Collapsible II (10) Hydra (0) Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Light Category:PACYOA: TE __FORCETOC__